


Whose Baby Is It?

by skinnykid



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Like a Tiny Bit of Weed, Recreational Drug Use, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, just weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnykid/pseuds/skinnykid
Summary: Donghyuck accidentally may or may not have gotten his girlfriend pregnant.





	Whose Baby Is It?

Lee Donghyuck was fucked.

Like, big time. And Mark wouldn't let him hear the end of it. 

"Are you serious? You're not joking?" 

"No! Why would I joke about something like this?!" Donghyuck buried his face further into Mark's pillow and curled his legs to his chest. 

"Because you joke about shit like this all the time." Mark snapped at him, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "I can't believe you." 

Donghyuck said something in response, but it was inaudible because he smothered his face into the pillow. 

Mark rolled his eyes. "Donghyuck. Sit up. Look at me." 

Donghyuck did as he was told, sniffling softly. He kept the pillow in his lap and played around with the pillowcase, just to keep him from making eye contact with the older boy. 

"Don't cry." Mark told him, sitting next to his friend and wiping a tear that was rolling down his cheek. "You'll be okay." 

"Mark, I-I, fucked up." Donghyuck's voice cracked and he burst into tears. "I'm only 16! I'm not ready to be a father!" 

Mark sighed. He rubbed small circles on Donghyuck's back, trying to comfort him. "I know. And I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." He rubbed at his eyes. "Have you talked to her? Is she going to keep it?" 

Donghyuck nodded and sniffled again, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie. "She wants to keep it, but that's the thing. I was going to break up with her. Now I'll just look like an asshole." He took a deep breath, a long and smooth inhale with a shaky exhale. "I don't know what to do." 

"You can break up with her and still be involved, you know. Like, get a job or something. Help her out. But you don't have to be dating to be a part of the baby's life, man." 

Mark did have a point. 

"Are you sure that's okay? I won't look like a jerk or whatever?" Donghyuck asked, his voice hopeful. 

"Yep. Who knows, you might change your mind and end up staying with this girl forever." Mark chuckled. His comment earned him a slap on the arm from the younger boy. 

"Shut up. She cheated on me. Multiple times. With multiple guys." Donghyuck shook his head. "I just had a thing for her, you know?" 

Mark's eyebrows raised. "What if it's not even your baby then?" 

Donghyuck frowned. "Hmm. You're right." He pulled out his phone and opened his text messages, scrolling through some with the (supposedly) mother of his child's best friend. "Look. Her friend said she got high with Jaehyun last weekend. Could be his kid." 

"See! Nothing to worry about. When's the last time you guys fucked?" 

"Two weeks ago? I'm not sure." 

Mark clapped his hands together. "Donghyuck, I don't think it's your baby. It's probably Jaehyun's. Or someone elses'. I think you'll be alright." 

Donghyuck smiled nervously. "Guess we'll have to wait nine months then we'll see."


End file.
